Zack! A Kidnapping Story
by boysbound
Summary: Zack is kidnapped during a burglary, Cody tries to help. Their mom is mysteriously gone all the time. Zack is thrown into a strange world of sex and lies. WARNING, story contains incest and slash.
1. Prelude

**Ok this is my first story so be gental! **

**I am warning you now that there will be incest, ZackxCodyxOCxOC(?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody, I will never hope to. I am in no way saying that anyone in this story is the same in real life. This story is FICTION, in other words, the plot is fake.**

Prelude:

It was a quiet night at the Tipton Hotel Zack Martin had been sent to his room after "accidentally" setting Mr. Mosbey's (the manager's) computer on fire while trying to hack into the hotels mainframe to gain control of the hotels automatic doors. His mother, Carrie, was at a show when this happened , so in addition to having a long, loud talk with Mosbey he had to converse with his mother……


	2. The Heist

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody, I will never hope to. I am in no way saying that anyone in this story is the same in real life. This story is FICTION, in other words, the plot is fake.**

* * *

Chapter 1: _**The Heist.**_

Zack awoke with a pain in his side. Startled, he looked around to see his twin brother Cody and their room, or how he thought of it, his prison. Suddenly he remembered why his side hurt, he had to listen to two scream matches directed at him, so he didn't have time to eat. He snuck out of his room only to be stopped cold by a loud burst, "Oh Mr. Clooney tell me again how you saved the chipmunks!"

Recovering from the shock Zack snuck past his delusional mother and crept out the door.

His plan was simple, sneak past the night watch and grab some candy from the candy counter. Once the elevator's doors opened, Zack looked out to find… Nothing, no one was there, it was completely empty. Zack, being a D student, thought nothing of it.

Zack got his pockets full of Nutragious bars and he started to head for the elevator when, all of a sudden, several shady characters walked into the lobby. Zack dove back behind the candy counter, luckily, the men hadn't seen his wild feat.

"Nice job Joey, that was a nice way to clear out the place!"

"Yeah! There's no one here to keep us from looting, eh Pain!"

"Both of you shut up! I want to get in and out of this in one swoop!" the bulky one that was clearly the leader said.

Both the goons responded, "Yes Toney…"

Out of nowhere the elevator let out a mood shattering "Bing!" Everyone in the room was suddenly alert.

Zack cursed under his breath, he had not realized that he had hit the button to go up before he dove behind the counter. He took a chance and made a break for the elevator, only to run into the one called Pain just before he reached the door.

"What do we have here, a spy perhaps?"

Before Zack could respond a strip of black cloth was tied around his head, piercing through his lips, mumbling his statement to, "MMMMPH!"

Just as this was happening the doors to the elevator closed, Zack happened to be close enough that his pajamas got stuck in the door. As the elevator went up, his pants & shirt ripped off leaving him in only his blue boxers.

We better go tie the punk up in the van… use the good rope we don't want him getting away, the rest of you take as much as you can on your way out!" ordered Toney. 'We didn't get the money, JH will be mad. Maybe he will forgive us when he sees what we got him instead.'

Zack struggled trying to get out of Pain's grip, that is, until a knife was stuck against his throat, then he immediately went limp. Zack was then thrown into the back of a small workman van.

* * *

So... there's chapter 1, Please review, I will have chapter 2 up sometime today. And I know the elevator thing was kinda convoluted but i couldn't think of any way to get Zack to show off his body while he is tied up.

* * *


	3. JH?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody, I will never hope to. I am in no way saying that anyone in this story is the same in real life. This story is FICTION, in other words, the plot is fake.**

This story gets real convoluted really quickly, I tried to make this make more scenc. I am going to remind you to be on the look out for the initials JH throughout this story, it is kinda important. I am going to admit that the story will circle around sex for a few chapters... If you have a problem with that don't read!

I am new to this site and I don't wet know how to check for reviews, so if you have reviewed in the brief time that I have had this story up, thank you! I will also say "Thank You!" in advanced to people that will review in the future.

* * *

Chapter 2: _**JH?**_

As Zack watched the Tipton speed away through the rear door windows, he could feel his hands and ankles being bound. He soon was tied tightly around his abdomen, right below his nipples the thick ropes forcing his arms together, his wrists were tied behind his back, his knees tied together, and his ankles were tied up.

As he struggled against his bonds one of the goons approached him and licked his right nipple, then he laid on-top of Zack. Zack could feel something stiff press up against his crotch. Worried that it was a gun or knife, Zack stayed perfectly still.

The goon then put a blind fold on Zack and said in a hushed, sexy tone, "We're going to have so much fun together."

A voice came from the front seat, "Billy you can rape the boy later, knock him out!"

'_Darn, I want to have my fun before JH gets a hold of him'_ thought the one called Billy.

Zack felt something go over his already gagged mouth, he quickly got dizzy and fainted. When he woke up he could tell that he was sitting upright, tied to a chair. He felt an unusual breeze and realized that his boxers had been removed.

"Oh so your finally up! Heheheehe." came a bubbly feminine voice.

Zack felt a sexual rush but soon came to his senses. There wasn't a girl in the band that had kidnapped him, what was going on?

"Oh sorry about your pants, you just look sexier without them!" At that she removed his blindfold.

Zack was at first blinded by the light, then stunned by what stood in front of him. It was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Love it when daddy gets me a new sex toy, you are cuter than most!"

"MMPHHH MKJG!"

"That's right you and I are going to have sex day in and out!" With that she sensuously licked up the unbound part of Zack's chest. She then went to his mouth and kissed him through his gag. Un satisfied she brought her hands down to Zack's thighs and bent down. Zack (having not had sex before) had no idea what she had planned. All out of nowhere, she started sucking his dick. Zack felt weird but he liked it. He started to hump as well he could while he was tied up.

After about an hour of dick sucking, nipple pinching, and just playing with his dick Tony came in and said, "Jamie Harress! Where have you been!? We have been looking everywhere for you!"

With that being said, the girl, now known to be named Jamie, left in a fit screaming, "When daddy finds out that you interrupted me he will, he will…"

Zack never heard the end of her ranting, because as soon as she was gone, the men that had kidnapped him came in and brutishly untied the necessary parts to get him off the chair. Pain lead Zack to a small room that reeked of body odor and had only one bed.

Pain grabbed Zack's dick and ball-sack, feeling around as if he were looking for something. He muttered something to himself while writing something down on a piece of paper.

"I can tell that was your first time, the boss likes to send in his "little girl" and see his hostages reaction to her."

Zack looked pail, _he had just had sex and it was all planed by some 40 year old pervert!_

"Of course JH likes to record these interactions so that he can live them over and over again."

_What the fuck?! I thought JH was the girl who raped me! But he is some freaky pervert that likes to see me have sex!_

"Whatever, it's not like I'm complaining, now get into bed!"

Zack could just scream into his gag and struggle viciously against the ropes that held his arms at bay.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to make this clear, because after re-reading the story I feel I have to, the freaky guy in the van Billy is about 18. He is not some 40+ year old pervert. It was meant to be disturbing, but not **_THAT_** disturbing.

Please review my story, I am freaking out thinking that everyone out there thinks I am crazy or sick , or, or... (FYI, I have no life) :)


End file.
